I Knew You Were Trouble
by ceecee05
Summary: (AU) Emma Swan and Killian Jones meet for one night, but things don't end as cleanly as either would have liked. One moment really can change your entire life. CaptainSwan
1. Prologue

_A/N - Alright, so I'm new to Once Upon A Time, and this is my first time writing anything in this fandom. Emma Swan and Killian Jones have successfully taken over my life, and this hiatus is killing me. The best way I know how to get through it is to write something, so that's what I decided to do. Hopefully this story is okay. This one-shot quickly turned into a multi-chapter, but it shouldn't be anymore than ten chapters._

_Disclaimer - I own nothing but the strange situations I put Adam Horowitz & Edward Kitsis' characters in._

* * *

**Prologue**

Surprisingly enough I first met him at a HomeSense store. He'd just moved into a new place, and I was browsing for ideas on how to redecorate my kitchen. Following typical clichés; we quite literally fell all over each other when we collided while in the kitchen section. He smiled wide as he looked me over from head to toe, and immediately started flirting with me - even now I'm not sure what was so appealing about me. I was dressed pretty casually. Black skinny jeans with knee length black boots, a white tank top, and my worn red leather jacket. I'd had it for years, but it was still my favourite coat.

Of course he asked me out as soon as he was finished his perusal of my body, and like the smart woman I am, I turned him down.

I won't lie; the man was absolute sin. Perfectly tousled black hair, a small scar on his cheek that only seemed to add to his 'bad boy' sex appeal, and the most beautiful set of cerulean eyes I'd ever seen. Not to mention he was dressed in black formfitting jeans over shiny black shoes, a maroon button-down shirt with the first two buttons wide open to showcase some of his chest hair, and a fitted black leather jacket to finish off the sexiness of the whole look. He looked good, and hell if he didn't act like he knew it.

It took every bit of strength I had not to jump him right in the middle of the store, but I could spot trouble when I saw it, and Killian Jones was definitely dangerous. That damn smirk he gave me after I rejected him was a sure sign of that, but it was the smooth way he walked towards me and crowded my personal space that cemented the knowledge.

I'd like to say I was strong enough to just walk away after he whispered _Oh no love. I won't take no for an answer, but do feel free to give it again. I love a challenge._ But, I wasn't. That damn Irish lilt to his voice was my final undoing, and my cheeks turned rosy when I felt just how wet he was making me. I wanted him, and he was willing, so why shouldn't I take him up on his offer? I've had one night stands before, and it'd been a while since I'd been intimate with anyone.

Later that night we met up for dinner, and after some surprisingly pleasant conversation, got a hotel room.

So, suffice it to say, the first day I met Killian Jones, also turned into the day I slept with him. And, that was how this whole mess started.

Don't get me wrong, the sex was good, like really, really, _really_ good. He did this thing with his tongue that just…God! I need to stop thinking about it.

Only one night of mind-blowing sex, and already I'd proven that Killian Jones was trouble. Though, it's not because he left the hotel while I was sleeping; if I'd gotten up first I would have done the same. It's not even because I'm ashamed to admit I still sometimes crave his dick, and the things he did to my body. No, the reason is because during one of the many, many, _many_ times we had sex that night, he got me pregnant.

* * *

_Okay, so the chapter was short, but the ones after will all be longer. I'm not sure about the rating, but I'll leave it for now until I finish the next one. If it seems like it's getting really explicit I'll bump it up to M. Thanks for reading, and please review to let me know what you thought._


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N - Wow! Thank you so much for such a positive response to the story. To everyone who reviewed who I can't reply to thank you, thank you, thank you! Now, bear with me on this because I did a complete 180 on the story. I changed my original idea when this new idea popped into my head, and I want to go with it. I really really hope you all like where I take it.  
_

_Disclaimer - I own nothing but the strange situations I put Adam Horowitz & Edward Kitsis' characters in._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I lean down and take a moment to think about what to wish for. I know I'm being ridiculous about this, but for some reason it just feels like this wish will mean something. That for some reason it's important.

"C'mon Mom. Just make a wish already."

My eyes drift over to Henry leaning on the counter beside me, and watching me rather impatiently. I can't help but smile at how cute his eagerness is.

I pretend to blow out the candle, and then wink at him in amusement when he scowls at me. I know I shouldn't tease him, but I also know he's just excited about getting a piece of chocolate cake. He sighs dramatically and lowers his head to the counter, and I roll my eyes with a smile on my lips as I turn back to the small cake before me.

It's just a stupid birthday wish Emma, why are you making it into something it's not?

I close my eyes, breathe in, and think about what I've always wanted. The answer comes easier than I thought it would, and I softly blow out the candle. I keep my eyes closed, and wonder what it would mean for it to come true. What having a complete family even means?

"Finally!"

I wipe all thoughts of parents from my mind, and smile at Henry as he watches me expectantly. I already have all the family I need.

I pick up the knife, and move to cut Henry a piece of cake when there's a knock on the door. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion and place Henry's piece of cake on a plate for him. The door rattles again.

"Is someone coming over Mom?"

I frown and shake my head at him.

"Go to my room Henry."

"But_ Mom_"

I keep the knife in my hand, and quickly clean the bits of cake and icing from it on a nearby dishtowel.

"Go!"

Henry moves to get a fork from the drawer, gives me a dirty look, and eats his cake on his way to my room. I overlook his attitude for now because I know that even if he doesn't like it, he knows I'm doing it to protect him.

I slowly make my way to the door, and keep the knife down and out of sight when I reach it. The knock sounds once more, and I prepare myself to answer it. I'm not expecting anyone, so it's quite possible that whoever is on the other end is someone out for revenge. As a bail bondsperson there have been instances in the past when old marks have found me, and it forced us to move around a lot. Luckily Henry's always been good at adapting to new environments, but I promised him we wouldn't ever have to move again if he didn't want to, and I keep my promises.

I quickly swing the door open with my left hand, and keep the knife in my right hidden behind my back. Though, at the sight before me, the knife clatters to the floor, and my eyes widen in shock. How is he? Why is he?

The whole situation just gets that much stranger when he watches me with just as much shock.

"Swan?"

My mouth falls open and closed, and I'm ashamed to admit just how unprepared I am for this reunion. I honestly never thought I'd see the man again, but here he is standing before me in that same leather jacket I met him in. His eyes still that same beautiful cobalt blue as they've always been. His body looks just as strong and solid as I remember, and unsurprisingly, he's covered completely in black. He still looks really good, and I immediately shake away the sinful thoughts that have entered my mind

"Jones?"

The word comes out sounding like a question, but it's more out of disbelief that he's here right now. I know it's him. He may be wearing quite a bit more eyeliner than I remember, and sporting a little more jewelry, but there's no doubt in my mind that the man before me is Killian Jones.

"What are you doing here? How did you find out where I live?"

My words seem to break him out of whatever spell he'd been under, and I watch his face morph into a mask I don't recognize. I've seen Killian Jones arrogant, confidant, reserved, horny, pleased in every sense of the word, but this face is none of those things. His beautiful eyes, which are usually so consumed with mischief, are hard. His anger almost palpable, and for a moment I wish I hadn't dropped the knife.

My back stiffens, and I square my shoulders. I always knew Killian Jones was trouble, but not this type of trouble.

"What do you want?"

My voice is hard, but he doesn't acknowledge the warning. No, instead he laughs at it, and my fists clench at the spitefulness behind it. He opens his eyes and finally notices the hardness of mine.

"Before we continue any further lass, I think it best to let you know that when I met you I had no idea who you really were. If I had…well… this little reunion would have happened years ago."

His smile widens at my sneer, and I want nothing more than to hit him. Why the hell had I thought it would be a good idea to get involved with this man. Nicely wrapped packages have always held nothing but shit for me.

"If you don't leave now, I'm going to make you leave."

"Oh love, is that meant to be a threat?"

He smirks at me, and I smirk right back at him.

"No, it's a promise."

He lowers his eyes, and licks his lips. I follow his tongue as he does, and scold myself for still being so attracted to him. What the fuck is wrong with me? Whatever Killian Jones is doing here on my doorstep isn't good, yet I still can't keep myself from having thoughts about fucking him. He catches me ogling him, and smirks.

"Well love…"

He steps closer to me, and I move my hand out to stop him. I doubt it will have much of an effect, but I'm trying my best to maintain the allusion that I still have control of the situation.

"…as I've already told you…"

He stops moving, but lowers his head so his face is only inches away from mine.

"I love a challenge."

My breath quickens, and my heart beats rapidly in my chest. He's not going to give up, and I can't risk him getting into the apartment.

I lift my leg, knee him in his groin, and then push him with as much force as I can muster into the hallway wall.

"If you don't leave right now I'm calling the cops."

I watch him whimper in distress with mild satisfaction, and decide I'm done with this. I'm done with him.

"Wait, Swan…"

I ignore him, and turn to close the door as he tries to limp over to me.

"I know where your parents are!"

My hand stills on the door, and I look at him without really seeing him. My parents…How does he…

I grab the knife from the floor and thrust it in front of his throat. I want answers, and as potentially dangerous as Jones is, I know he has them.

"Talk"

He tries to rise from his crouched position, and I push the knife a little closer to his throat.

"Come now love, my back isn't what it used to be. You may not see it, but I'm much older than I look."

My right eyebrow rises in disbelief.

"Is that right?"

"Well, it holds up well enough in other more enjoyable activities, as you're quite aware lass."

He winks at me, and I ignore the warmth creeping up my neck. I will not let him distract me with…himself.

"Move up against the wall, and stay there, or you're going to have a knife in your neck."

Jones smirks, and then slowly does as I say.

"Now what would you like to know first love?"

I keep my face impassive, and do my best not to let my hand shake. I'm terrified what this conversation will reveal, but at the same time I need to know. I need to know why I wasn't good enough for them to keep.

"Why didn't they come here themselves? Why send you?"

Jones's face changes to one that reads too much like pity, and I lower my eyes to the knife at his throat to avoid it. I've gotten it enough throughout my life, and I don't need it from him.

"They didn't send me here love, and from what I've been told of the curse, they don't even know who they really are to ever look for you."

"Curse? What curse?"

I can't hide the confusion and hesitation from my face. What the hell is he talking about? Have they honestly had amnesia for the last twenty-eight years? Did they actually want me?

No, don't do that to yourself Emma. They gave you up. Everyone gave you up.

"The curse that separated you from your family, and the reason you were sent to this land. Essentially, it's what made you an orphan love."

The smile reaches my lips before I can help it. He's crazy, that's the only plausible explanation. What he's talking about isn't possible. A magical curse that made me an orphan? He's definitely lost it… and what the hell does he mean this land? Boston?

"You're out of your mind."

He laughs and watches me from under his lashes, and the knife in my hand lowers a little. I don't want to use it, but I can't have him get into my apartment. He's nuts. Who knows what he'll do.

"I assure you love, I'm quite sane."

I snort at the absurdity of that being true after everything he's said to me.

"Now, why don't you ask me question your dying to know? The one you think will prove you're right to forgo any attachment to the opposite sex."

I turn to the door when I think I hear movement behind me, yet turn back to Jones when everything remains silent.

"Because, regardless of what you'll allow yourself to believe Swan, you know I've yet to tell you a lie."

I raise my hand so the knife is pushing extremely close to his neck.

"Careful love. That was a little too close for comfort."

I keep the knife exactly where it is.

How did he? I didn't...

"Open book love. You can't hide everything behind those walls of yours."

He smirks at me, and I scowl back.

"Who are you? Is Killian Jones just some kind of alias you made up? Were you trying to con me?"

He sighs before turning conflicted eyes on me. I back up a couple steps, unsure how exactly to process that look.

"That Swan, is a rather complex question, but I will tell you this much. I did not lie to you. My name really is Killian Jones, but most people do tend to call me by my more colourful moniker..."

"Your more colourful moniker?"

"Aye, hook."

"Hook?"

"Well, I do prefer Captain, but…"

"Captain? As in Captain Hook?"

He gives me a smile wide enough to showcase his gleaming white teeth, and lifts his left hand mockingly before my eyes.

"Aye"

He's definitely not lying, but that's only because he's crazy enough to believe all the crap he's saying.

"Funny thing about belief. It can actually stop you from seeing what's right in front of your face. While in your land, I've found that many Earth people are blinded in this way."

I sigh in exasperation.

"Alright, enough of this crap. You may not realize it, but you need help. Wait downstairs, and I'll call someone to come help you, but I'm done. I'm not doing this with you anymore."

I humoured him, but now it's time for Jones to leave. I back away from him, and am almost past the threshold when my leg bumps into something solid.

The answering giggle stops my heart in fear, and I close my eyes in the hopes that I haven't bumped into what I think I have. Though, when I open them to the shocked expression on Jones' face, I know my worst fear has come true.

"Liam no, come back!"

Henry's voice comes from directly behind me, and I don't know how to react. Jones has seen them both, and I have no idea how he'll react. But, even if it means hurting him, I'll do it to protect my children.

Little arms wrap around one of my legs, and I'm still too stunned to look down.

"Momma play!"

The blood drains from my face, but Jones isn't looking at me.

"Liam?"

He's watching Liam in confusion, but that look soon turns into one of surprise. The physical similarities between them are far too obvious to hide. Liam is a carbon copy of his father. Dark brown, almost black hair, thick eyebrows, and cerulean eyes that match Jones' perfectly. I could lie to him, but there's no way he would believe me. He knows Liam's his.

Before tonight I probably would have been okay with Jones finding out about Liam, but after hearing him talk about being a fictional character from Peter Pan, not so much. Now, I don't want him anywhere near Henry or Liam.

"Swan…"

I'm startled by the emotion on Jones' face, and in his voice. He actually sounds choked up by the whole thing. I never pegged him as someone who'd like kids.

"Jones, I think it's time you leave. I don't know why you're here, but…"

"Holy shit!"

I quickly turn around at the sound of Henry's voice, and give him a scolding look.

"Henry!"

Liam giggles, detangles himself from my leg, and runs to Henry with his arms raised. Henry automatically picks him up, and Liam wraps his arms around Henry's neck. I soften at the sight, but quickly remember the situation when I notice Henry's rapt fascination with Jones.

"Henry, I told you to stay in my room! I told you…"

"Liam woke up. I tried…uh… quietly playing with him, but he left when I wasn't paying attention. I went after him, but he heard your voice and ran. Sorry."

I know Henry isn't lying. Liam's a little rascal, and gets himself into all sorts of trouble. But, I raise my eyebrow at Henry when I realize he's still completely absorbed in Jones. What the hell? I give him a gentle nudge to remind him that he and Liam are supposed to be hiding in the apartment, but he doesn't move, and that worries me. I don't really trust Jones, and he's already proven himself unstable.

"Henry, take Liam and go back…"

"Is it real?"

Henry's not even listening to me; his eyes are still focused on Jones, but now Jones is watching him as well. A small smile breaks out onto Jones's face, and I'm stunned by how genuine it looks.

"Aye lad, it's quite real."

His smile turns into a smirk when his eyes land on me.

"At least someone in this bloody land believes! You've got a smart lad there Swan."

I can't help the small swell of pride I feel when Jones praises Henry, but I hide it. I'm far more concerned with what the hell they're talking about now to focus on Jones' brief moment of genuinity.

Jones moves closer to the three of us, and it's only then that I remember the knife in my hand. Oh my God, what if it nicked Liam!

I quickly turn around and inspect every inch of Liam with my eyes. He looks okay. No cuts or traces of blood, and I sigh in relief. That was too close. I can't ever be that careless again.

"As I was trying to tell your mother. She needs to come with me. Her parents, Snow White and Prince Charming, are being held captive by the Evil Queen, and she's the only one who can break the curse."

Again no trace of a lie, but what he's saying is far too insane to hold any truth. He thinks my parents are fairytale characters. Honest to God fairytale characters.

"That's so cool!"

I lower myself so I'm squatting right in front of Henry, but I make sure to keep the knife far enough away that it can't hurt him. I still don't trust Jones, but I'm almost certain he wouldn't hurt Henry or Liam.

I briefly notice Liam's eyes are locked on Jones, but I can't bear to think about how his father being put into a mental institution is going to affect him right now.

"No it's not, it's insane. He's insane. Fairytale characters aren't real, and he's not Captain Hook."

I smile at Henry, and lift my empty hand to gently rub his arm.

"He needs help Henry."

Henry shakes his head at me and drops Liam to the ground when he starts to fuss in his arms. I give Liam a look that clearly says _stay where you are mister_, and he gives me his best innocent face in return. I don't trust it, but right now I don't have much of a choice.

Henry puts both his arms on my shoulders, and I have to drop my hand from his arm to the floor to maintain my balance. When I raise my eyes back to his he's watching me uncertainly.

"But, what about his hook?"

I stare at Henry in confusion. Hook? What hook?

I glance down at the spot that I told Liam to stay put in, and realize he's not there. The fear returns, but I force it down. Jones has proven that he's not going to hurt Liam, but his mental health might make it so he does it by accident.

I take a deep breath, and then slowly turn around when I've calmed myself down. Liam's holding onto Jones' leg and trying to play with his left hand, but Jones is keeping it well out of his reach. But, wh…

"You see it, don't you Mom."

I blink a few times. It's not possible, but for a second his hand looked like…metal. I stare at it a bit more closely, and right before my eyes the pink flesh of skin morphs into a shiny metal hook.

"_Impossible_"

"Oh I assure you, it's quite possible."

I force my eyes away from the metal hook that has taken the place of Jones' flesh hand, and focus on him. His right hand is hesitantly stroking Liam's head, and he's staring down at him in something akin to awe.

"Yes love, we've much to discuss before our journey to Storybrooke."

* * *

_I know there's probably some confusion about how long it's been since Emma and Killian's night together. It'll come up later, but just as a heads up, Liam's three, so it's been almost four years. A lot more will be revealed in time. Why Killian's not in the Enchanted Forest, and why he's come to take Emma to Storybrooke._

_Thank you for reading, and please a review to let me know what you think:-)_


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N - Thank you so much for all the reviews, favs, and follows it's really appreciated to know people are reading.  
_

_Disclaimer - I own nothing but Liam, and the strange situations I put Adam Horowitz & Edward Kitsis' characters in._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"This makes no bloody sense. He shouldn't exist!"

I roll my eyes at Jones' theatrics. Whether he likes it or not, Liam does exist, and he is his father.

"_If she finds out…No, I can't allow...I can do both…"_

I ignore Jones' murmured words, and continue to watch him pace the floor like the madman he's convinced me he is.

He pulls out a flask of something from inside his coat, and quickly downs a healthy portion of it before wiping his mouth, closing it, and putting it back.

"You said those things you kept forcing on my cock would prevent…"

I swiftly move to clamp my hand over Jones' mouth, and my head snaps to Henry. Luckily he and Liam are absorbed in one of Liam's interactive learning games.

I turn to scold Jones and effectively wipe the smug smile off his face, but drop my hand from his mouth when I feel something moist on my palm. Of course the bastard licked my hand.

I roll my eyes at his flirtatious wink to focus on what's more important. While in my home Jones needs to watch what he says. We may be surrounded by children, but that doesn't mean they're oblivious. Liam maybe, but Henry's usually too perceptive for his own good.

I inch a little closer and make sure to lower my voice.

"_What the hell do you think you're doing? What if Henry would have heard you? Do you think I want my son to hear you talking about me handling your fucking dick?"_

Jones simply licks his lips and lifts his right hand to stroke my face. My body responds immediately to his touch, but I stay motionless and ignore the effect he has on me. Though, to make my life that much more difficult, Jones decides to move his head so his lips are resting just beside my ear.

He smells exactly like I remember him, musky, salty, and fresh, just like the sea.

I can feel the warmth of his breath on my neck, and I shiver a little at the gentle touch.

"_And what a skilled handling it was love? I wouldn't mind a repeat when things aren't quite so…tense between us."_

I back away from his heated gaze until he's no longer within my personal space, and grace him with the dirtiest look I can muster. Even under extreme duress I would never admit that just the low, husky sound of his voice made me wet for him.

God do I hate this man. Hate what he is still able to make me feel almost four years later.

"You're disgusting. Don't you take anything seriously?"

"Pirate, remember. We tend to look for the humour in things."

He winks at me, and I scoff at the smirk on his lips. That's another thing. The whole Captain Hook fiasco my brief stint with insanity allowed me to believe. I don't know what I was thinking. Captain Hook is a fairytale character from Peter Pan. He doesn't exist beyond a storybook. He can't. The hook is just Killian Jones taking his love for a character too far. He lost his hand, and instead of a prosthetic decided on a hook. The hook's just a gimmick. It's the only plausible explanation. What I saw was my eyes playing tricks on me. It must have always been there.

"Look, for the sake of my son I'm not going to have you carted off in a straight jacket, but you need to leave us alone. Liam doesn't need the added psychological issues he'll get from having you in his life. So why don't you just make things easier…"

"And what? Leave? Never darken your doorstep again? Because you see love…"

Jones crowds my personal space, and I instinctively move back into the wall. Fuck.

He simply smirks and continues on like he doesn't know how uncomfortable he's making me. Bastard, I knew I should have kept the knife as a precaution.

"…regardless of what you want to happen here there is no me just going away. Whether you like it or not love, you have a destiny."

I cross my arms in front of my chest and roll my eyes.

"You mean my destiny to somehow save my parents, Snow White and Prince Charming, from the Evil Queen?"

I can't help the laugh that spills from my lips. This is crazy! Why is it that out of every possible man in the city I had to find the madman that still believes in fairytales to father my child? Really, what's wrong with me? First Neal, and now…

"Bloody hell Swan! This isn't just about you."

Jones strikes the wall beside my head with his hook, and all seems to go still around me. I can no longer hear Liam and Henry playing over the sound of my own heavy breathing.

"I've done my waiting! I will have my vengeance on the crocodile for what he took from me."

For the first time since I've met Killian Jones I'm scared of him. There's a crazed look in his eye that unnerves me, and his angry growl sends a shiver down my spine.

"Mom?"

I keep my eyes on Jones. I don't want his attention on anyone but me. He's unstable right now, and I can't risk him hurting Henry and Liam.

"Henry, I need you to take Liam and go to our safe place. Stay there until I come and get the two of you."

I quickly turn to Henry to make sure he's heard me, and my heart almost stops when I realize he's inching closer to me and Jones. No!

"But Mom…"

"Go Henry!"

"Sorry lass, but no one leaves, until I say they leave."

"What, are you going to shoot me if I don't willingly go with you Jones?"

Jones smirks, and inches a little closer to me, and even with the wall behind me I try to back away from him.

"I've no bow and arrows, and even if I did, I'd much prefer my sword."

He rubs his lower half against mine, and I bite my lip to stop the moan from slipping past my lips.

The fog from my mind clears when he stops, and I realize what he's just admitted to me, he's unarmed.

"Besides, you're no good to me dead love."

Jones pulls the hook out of the wall, and while he's doing it I try to push him away, but he's quicker than I expect. He grabs my arms and clasps them above my head with his hand. The hook left menacingly before my eyes as a warning.

"I'm not your love."

He leans his head to my ear and hovers there, breathing heavily on my neck, and making my skin tingle. _"We'll see, love."_ Are the only words he says before he kisses my neck, and moves away from me with a lazy grin on his lips.

I swallow, and briefly close my eyes to try and regain my composure. When I open them again I'm determined once again to keep my children away from any potential danger.

"You need to go Henry. Take Liam and go to our safe place."

"Stay right where you are lad. I'd really hate to harm your mother, and if the two of you were to leave I'd have no choice."

"You bastard!"

I do my best to fight him, and in retaliation Jones moves his entire body over mine and pins me to the wall.

"_Well isn't this familiar, eh Swan?"_

He licks his lips and smirks at me, but the smirk quickly drops when he looks at me. I know it's because of the fear in my eyes. I can't seem to shake the feeling no matter how much I try to convince myself that Henry and Liam will be okay. I need them to be okay.

"Don't listen to him Henry. Take Liam and run. _I need you two safe_."

I drop my eyes to the floor desperate for Jones not to see few stray tears trailing down my cheeks, to show him any weakness.

"Mom, I…"

"Damn it Swan! I'm not going to harm your children. If you would just stop for a moment to listen to me!"

I can hear him take a long intake of breath in frustration, and I can't help but feel a little smug that I'm making this so difficult for him.

"God, I can't remember the last time I met a lass so damn stubborn."

I lift my head hesitantly to regard him, and when I do his face softens. Gone is the image of the flirtatious rapscallion that he wore like a familiar blanket, now all that's left is the remnants of a broken man.

Who is this man? But more importantly, why do I care?

"You need to come with me Swan, and if they leave, I don't know when you'll ever see them again. Can't you see I'm trying to help you?"

Jones is looking at me with what appears to be genuine sincerity, but I'm not buying it. I can't.

"You're mad if you really believe I'd go anywhere with you."

His eyes drop in what looks like defeat before they once again meet mine in indifference. He smirks at me, and I know it's forced.

"Fine love, I'd hoped that because of our… history…"

He gently runs his hook through my hair, and I recoil at his touch. He retracts his hand with a small chuckle, and then brings his empty eyes back to me.

"…we could avoid such unpleasantness, but I guess that wasn't in the cards for us…"

"Momma?"

I bite my lip to stop more tears from falling at the uncertainty in Liam's voice. I can feel Jones tense around me, but I ignore him in my attempt to see Liam and Henry from behind his body.

"Momma?"

"Momma's alright, she's just playing a game. See hunny."

I finally get a brief glimpse of them and fake a smile in their direction. My heart breaks at the sight of Henry with Liam in his arms. They both look so lost, and there's genuine fear on Henry's face.

"Daddy?"

My breath shortens to the point where I start to feel like I'm suffocating. No, no! How could he have just known? The physical similarities are there, but he's too young to understand things like that.

When I'm finally able to temper my own emotions I notice how still Jones has become. When I pry my eyes from Henry and Liam to look at him, he's staring at Liam in…fear.

"No lad"

He lowers his eyes to stare at his hook, and swallows before looking back at Liam in Henry's arms with a more determined expression on his face.

"I'm not your father."

Liam stares at Jones, and his face morphs into one of confusion.

"Daddy?"

Jones jaw locks.

"No lad! I'm not your father."

I don't know why he's doing this. He knows Liam's his son. Why is he denying him? How could he hurt him like that?

Liam starts crying, and I'm at a loss as to what to do. I want to comfort him so badly. Show him that even though he doesn't have a father he has a mother, and he always will, but Jones is still holding me so I can't move. His grip actually strengthens on my wrists at the sound of Liam's wails.

"_Why?"_

He turns to me with pained eyes, and for a moment, a very brief moment, I find myself genuinely sympathetic to his pain. But, then I remember my son's pain, and that sympathy quickly turns to anger.

"_How could you say that to him? Where's your fucking heart?"_

His fingers tighten on my wrists painfully, and I swallow down my wince.

"_You know as well as I do that you're his father. How could you knowingly hurt him?"_

"You may not believe Swan, but everything I've told you is true_…" _

His face moves so close to mine that I can feel his harsh breaths on my lips, and our eyes lock.

"…_.and there are people where we're going that would hurt him if they knew of his true parentage. I may be a bastard, but I won't let any harm come to him because of me." _

He sighs, and I'm unable to look away from him. He's not lying. Ever word is true, but it can't be. I can't be the daughter of fairytale characters, it just doesn't make sense. It's not real.

"_Even if that means him never knowing that I'm his father."_

His hold loosens on my wrists, but he doesn't release me. Simply moves his body even closer to mine to the point where I can feel every inch of his figure through his clothes. The hard plains of his muscles envelope me, and my breath hitches at the feel of him so intimately against me.

I feel so comfortable in his arms, and it scares me. After everything he's done how can I possibly still find comfort with him? Why am I so drawn to him?

"Killian…"

My voice is shaky event to my own ears, but I ignore it as I look into his haunted eyes. There's so much pain in them, but I know there's nothing I can do about that. If he's looking as deeply into mine as I'm looking into his he can already see that I'm just as broken. And that's when it all makes sense, why I'm so drawn to him, we understand each other. He's lost people too. He knows what it means to be alone.

The swinging of a door and the sound of heels clicking rather loudly on hardwood floors quickly assaults my ears, and my head instinctively turns in the direction the sound is coming from.

"So, this is what's been taking you so long?

Jones entire body stills, and his head lowers in defeat. I try to look over his shoulder to see the woman that's just walked into my home, but I can't get him to budge an inch.

"I must say Hook, I didn't think I was asking too much of you. Use that pretty face of yours to lure her to your ship, and then we all sail to Storybrooke. Was that really too diffi…Oh, I see. There were others to factor in. Interesting…"

I didn't think it was possible for Jones body to grow any more rigid, but it does, and the tension radiating from him is putting me on edge. Who is this woman? How does he know her?

"She doesn't believe Cora…"

Jones' face is turned towards the woman, but his body is as unyielding as before. If I didn't know any better I'd think he was trying to protect me, but that can't be right. No one's ever cared about me.

"She will, and if she needs more motivation we've got two sources right here. Don't we lovelies?"

It takes me a little longer than I'd like to admit to finally realize what…Cora, is saying, but when I do all hell breaks loose. I no longer care that Jones has me pinned to the wall with my hands shackled to the wall. I will not let this woman harm my children.

"_Stay calm Swan, and just do as she says. You've no idea what you're up against."_

Jones whispers the words so quietly I barely hear them, but they don't offer the comfort he's attempting to give. I don't care who this woman thinks she is, but no one threatens my children.

"Run Henry! Take Liam and go. I'll be fine. I promise. Just get out of here."

I can't see Henry or Liam, but I can hear the stomping of Henry's running shoes on the wooden floor and Liam's quiet whimpers moving further away from me. They'll go to Mrs. Ward two floors down, and she'll call the police. It's over, they're safe.

"Ah, ah, ah, not so fast."

The door slams shut, and my hopes go with it.

"Did I tell you that you could leave?"

"_I know you don't trust me, and you have ever reason not to, but I'm trying to help you. Listen to me."_

All I can hear is Henry and Liam crying. I force the tears back from my own eyes imagining their fear as this woman goads and intimidates them.

"_You're a monster Killian Jones, and if it weren't for Liam I'd wish I'd never met you."_

Jones says nothing, but slowly slides his body away from me. I take a moment to get the circulation in my arms flowing properly once again before lifting my eyes to his retreating figure. I can actually see the moment when a switch seems to flip for him, and that evil smirk that showcases his pearly white teeth breaks out on his face.

"Hook, love, please call me Hook. I haven't really been Killian Jones in over 300 years. And, you've gotta admit, it's a fairly self-explanatory moniker."

He chuckles, and then waves his hand in front of his face before winking at me. What the fuck does he mean 300 years? He can't be, but he's not…he's not lying.

"I'll take the boys Cora. Think you can handle the lass?"

"Like hell you will."

As if I'd let him come anywhere near them after the emotional instability I've seen him display. They're scared and they need me, and I need to keep them away from these people. They're dangerous, and I curse myself for ever getting involved with Killian Jones, no…with Hook.

"I'm not letting either of you take my children."

Cora laughs rather cruelly at me, and the evil smirk on Hook's face widens.

"Sorry savior, but you don't have a choice in the matter. I may not have the same amount of magic I did in the Enchanted Forest, but I came to this realm extremely prepared."

I ignore Cora as I quickly make my way to Hook who's picking up a frantic Henry with Liam crying hysterically as he watches it all happen from below Hook.

I won't let them take my children. I won't abandon them.

"Not so fast lovely. You're much too excited. You need to relax."

Before I even realize Cora's moved she's blowing some kind of dust in my face, my eyes are closing, and then I'm falling to the ground.

* * *

_Alright, so next chapter we finally get to Storybrooke. _

_Thanks for reading:-)_


End file.
